Sasuke the Baker
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Sasuke decides to make his pregnant girlfriend her favorite food: Cinnamon rolls, as a thank you for giving him an Uchiha heir. SasuHina, ONESHOT


The sweet smell of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven lingered throughout the entire apartment. It was almost like walking into a bakery shop and taking in all the freshly made desserts. A cook book that was propped up on the counter had flour all over the pages, as it dusted the cupboards, countertops, and floor. Unfortunately for someone who didn't know how to make a whole lot, this was harder than he expected it to be. Not to mention this annoying aroma was starting to give him a headache to top it al off... But this had to be done! Already, so much time and effort had been put into making these things; and it would only be a waste to give up now. The first two batches were burnt pretty badly, and there were no more ingredients left to make more, so it was all riding on this one. Onyx-colored eyes bore into the oven, literally watching them bake.

How Hinata managed to sleep through all of this blew his mind. Was she really so tired that basically nothing could wake her up? The baby shower must have been fun, yet exhausting at the same time. Normally she was the first person up and cooking away at a delicious and extravagant breakfast. Either way it wasn't a problem, since she needed to rest up and take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy anyways. Being eight months along wasn't exactly a joy ride to be honest. But even though her body ached and she got sick occasionally, she still managed to remain just as happy as she always has been.

When Sasuke first found out that he was going to be a father, he actually didn't believe it at first, and accused her of joking around. It was just something he never expected to hear, especially being so young! Having a child at the age of seventeen wasn't exactly on his to-do list. But, despite his age, a new feeling had swelled up inside of him. This was the very first Uchiha heir that was waiting to be born into this world! It was literally his only living relative left... And so he wanted this more than anything. To think this was happening with a Hyuga whom he fell in love with in such a short amount of time! Sometimes he didn't feel deserving of her love and being taken care of by such a sweet and gentle person; and even though he felt this way, he wouldn't give her up for anything. She was his, and his only!

Having a family again took a while to get use to. Coming home to someone waiting for him, being greeted in the morning and saying goodnight before falling asleep... Having all of his meals cooked for... It felt like he was in heaven, and he never wanted any of this to end. Showing such happiness was rare for the Uchiha, but he always made up for it by his actions. Luckily Hinata understood this and was very patient with him. And even though he doesn't say "I love you" very often, she is fine with it. At least he has said it before a few times, and that's all that really mattered. He definitely showed his feelings in many different ways. And it was actually very exciting having it this way! You never knew what he was going to say or do next, for he was a mysterious person...

When Hinata's family heard about this little 'surprise', all hell broke loose. It was highly frowned upon to have a baby out of wedlock. Being such a prestigious clan, they were all obviously very disappointed to hear that she was expecting so young. And to make matters worse, her unborn child belonged to the traitor everyone hated and still couldn't trust. Did the guy even love her like he said he did? Was he...really going to take care of them both and provide a happy and healthy environment for them all to thrive in? It seemed like he couldn't even take proper care of himself! So how was something like this going to work? Everyone had their doubts at first, and were actually worried about him hurting his own girlfriend and child, whether it be on purpose or by accident.

As the months flew by though, Sasuke had done such a good job in keeping his promise, that he was actually accepted into the Hyuga clan. not only his old team mates, but other people here in Konoha began to trust him again. It looked like anyone could be given another chance if they have earned it. Now he could easily walk around the village without being harassed by others. He knew from the very beginning that Hinata was his light. Without her, he would still be stuck in the darkness, walking down that evil, yet lonely path of his. It's not like he was always bad. As a child, he was very happy and filled with so much energy! But now, he was just a broken person who needed someone to keep him sane.

Not only were these cinnamon rolls a thank you gift for Hinata giving him so much, but also...because he wanted her to be happy. She had not only stolen his heart and changed him, but also, she was giving him an heir to his fallen clan. To think there was a tiny Uchiha growing inside of her melon-sized belly... And it belonged to him. This made him feel a great amount of pride. Not only that, but his child was also going to have Hyuga blood running through her veins, making her a very strong and powerful human being. And they both often wondered what her eyes were going to look like. It was probably going to be the perfect mixture of Sharingan and Byakugan. They were going to be very beautiful and unique, that's for sure.

Yup Hinata was carrying a girl! They have already decorated her bedroom as well, so everything was set to go at this point. The walls were painted a soft purple color, with the Uchiha symbol painted right on the door. Not to mention she spent weeks knitting their daughter the perfect blanket to be put into her crib. To think in just a month, that was going to be occupied by their very own baby. One they have been waiting for so long to meet and hold in their arms. Hopefully things don't start going slow from here on out. And the happy parents to be weren't the only ones who were ready to meet the baby either. Practically everyone was excited and couldn't wait to see her! This was the first child to be born between an Uchiha and a Hyuga. Just about anything could happen.

Just then the timer went off, beeping rather loudly to indicate that the cinnamon rolls were done baking in the oven. Reaching out to shut it off, Sasuke opened the door and pulled the tray out, staring intensely at them. He even poked at one repeatedly, trying to see if they were done all the way. Giving Hinata something raw was unacceptable to him. No need to make her feel nauseous! His gaze lingered on them for another minute longer, before finally setting them onto the counter to cool. The very smell was making his head literally pound his headache was getting that bad. He was going to have to cook something savory after this to get rid of it. But was all of this worth it? He was about to find out.

Cutting out a few and placing them onto a plate, Sasuke made his way into their bedroom and peered over the lump that lye underneath the thick covers. It looks like someone got cold when he got up and left. His body heat usually kept her warm at night, which is why she loved to cuddle so much. He himself didn't understand why she found him to be so warm and comfortable, but oh well. If it made her happy, then so be it. By now he has actually gotten use to sleeping so close to her, whereas before it was strange to him. Well he has been sleeping by himself for all of these years, so of course he wasn't as accepting of this at first. Heck, he was even skeptical having to even share his bed with someone else.

"Hinata..." He said firmly, while placing a gentle hand on the Hyuga's shoulder, shaking her a bit. He usually hated to wake her up, but it would be a shame to let her food get all cold and gross, especially since it took so much just to make this one batch. Blinking a few times, he just stood there and watched her shift.

"...?" Hinata awoke to someone shaking her. It made her actually groan, since she didn't want to get up yet. However, when her name was said by a familiar deep voice, it made her eyes slowly open, trying to adjust to the sudden light that was shining through the window. And when she looked up, her gaze was met with a pair of dark-colored eyes.

Sasuke gave her one of his signature smirks in return, and reached out to poke her belly. "Time to wake up sleepy head. It's almost noon..." He stated, pointing back at the clock that hung on the wall.

Her eyes shifted to the exact same clock, letting it sink in on what time it really was. Yawning tiredly, she slowly sat up and stretched. How did she even manage to sleep in so late? And...what was that smell? It made her stomach growl. "Morning, Sasuke..." She murmured, leaning in to peck him on the lips.

"Hn. Morning..." The Uchiha said, as he held up the plate of cinnamon rolls to her face. Yes he heard her stomach growling away, which he found to be sort of amusing. It seemed like she was always hungry. It was hard keeping the cupboards and fridge stocked with enough food. Not to mention she keeps on stealing his tomatoes to top it all off. But, he made sure to put in an extra effort to remain calm and patient when she did things like this.

"...?! Her pale-colored eyes widened as she took the freshly baked cinnamon rolls in. Judging by the shape of them, you could tell that they were home made. To put it bluntly, they were all deformed looking. But...she didn't laugh not one bit. Instead, she just smiled and took the plate from him. They smelled absolutely delicious. "You...made these for me?" She whispered, picking one of them up and taking a bite out of it. Of course she wouldn't waste any time in eating these.

Nodding, Sasuke watched her carefully. Did she like them? She wasn't really saying anything right now. Guess she was just taking them in right now. Based on the look on her face, she seemed to be enjoying them. Maybe words weren't needed for this after all. That was, until she finally took a small break from shoveling them in to look back at him.

"These are really good. Thank you for making me these..." Hinata smiled warmly at him, licking her lips. They were almost too good to be honest! For someone who didn't know how to make many things, he did a pretty good job at these cinnamon rolls. But...wasn't the smell bothering him? She thought back to when she actually had to eat them outside, since they were making Sasuke feel sick.

His hand came down to rest against her belly, softly caressing at it. A chuckle escaped him when he felt their daughter kick against the palm of his hand. Must she always be so energetic? But then again, she seemed to be pretty attached to her daddy already, and she wasn't even born yet! Hearing his voice always caused her to kick up a storm. It was really adorable actually. "No, I should be thanking you, for giving me everything I had lost. Giving me a child is the best gift I have ever received..."

"Gift...?" Well that was one way of putting it. This baby really was a gift indeed. She placed her hand over his, running her thumb along his knuckles. It was obvious that their daughter was a daddy's girl, and that was perfect! It's what she wanted to be honest. Sasuke really did deserve this... To have his only living relative so close and heavily bonded with him must be an amazing feeling to him. Plus, she was even going to have him be the first one to hold her once she is born. When she opens her eyes for the first time, he was going to be the first and only person she was going to see.

The Uchiha simply nodded at that. "Yes, a gift. So...thank you, Hinata. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you..." Saying something so sappy wasn't his thing, so hopefully she enjoys this while it lasts. He just felt it was necessary to get off of his chest. That it was something she needed to hear coming from he himself. It wasn't always easy expressing his feelings, which is why he didn't bother with them as much.

Tears welled up in her eyes then as she stared at him. So this was all a thank you for everything she has done and given to him? This made her feel beyond happy right now! And to hear how he honestly felt made her heart pound in her chest. "Sasuke...this was really sweet of you to do. This means so much to me. It really does..." And just like that, the tears spilled over and ran down her delicate face.

Sasuke sighed at this. "You don't need to cry..." He said, using his free hand to wipe away at the tears that kept on coming. Well at least these were tears of joy and nothing else. Her moodswings about drove him crazy at times. One minute she was being all nice and caring, and the next she gets upset over the littlest things. So luckily there was only one more month left to go. After that, he won't have to deal with them any longer.

Hinata sniffed as she tried to push back the rest of her tears. Crying in front of people, especially Sasuke, was something she hated. "I really do appreciate the things you do for me. Sometimes, I even feel like a burden. But I never hear you complain, so I guess it's wrong of me to think such a thing..."

"..." Playfully rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed a cinnamon roll and pressed it against her lips. Of course he didn't view her as being a burden. That really was a ridiculous thing to think about. "Yes it is wrong. Do not think such things..." He said.

"...?" She took a bite out of the cinnamon roll and pulled back a little, sighing a bit herself. Okay so if he wanted her to stop, then she will. Although sometimes she just couldn't help it. "I will try then..." She really couldn't guarantee anything.

"Hn. Good..." Sasuke brought the cinnamon roll up to her mouth again, wanting her to eat all of it. Plus it was sort of entertaining feeding her like this, especially when it was with something he made himself. "I don't like it when you think so negative..." He admitted. Her mood always effected him. Whenever she's happy, he's happy. And if she is feeling down, then so will he.

Taking another bite out of the delicious roll, Hinata nodded at what he just said. For him, she will try her best in being more positive. "Hey, you didn't say good morning to your own daughter yet..." She pouted. That was something she always looked forward to, after all.

He raised a dark brow in response to that. Right, how could he forget such a thing like that, knowing how much both Hinata and the baby enjoyed it? He slid down a bit so that he was eye-level with her belly, and placed a long kiss onto it. "Good morning, Hitomi..." He murmured with a small smile. It did make him feel happy bonding with his very own daughter like this. And he even received a kick from her, actually seeing a tiny foot poking out.

"See? She was waiting for you to say that..." Hinata beamed. Even now it felt a little strange having their daughter moving around so much inside of her. It was almost like an alien was ready to burst right out of her. But it was pretty cool whenever her feet would stick out like that.

Sasuke continued to stroke at her belly. Since her shirt was riding up a bit, he was enjoying the softness of her skin. Sure she had stretch marks, but he still found her to be just as beautiful as before. Besides, this is what she gained from carrying his child, so he didn't think they were ugly or disgusting at all. His fingertips trailed along each and every one of them, noticing how different each one of them were. Pregnancy definitely suited her perfectly. It's not like anyone else was going to see these stretch marks, unless she decided to go to the hot springs with her friends. But other than that, he won't allow her to ever wear anything too revealing.

"Fascinated in those?" The Hyuga giggled. The way he was looking and touching at them, made it seem like he was interested in them or something. Her hand came down to stroke at the soft spikes then, noticing that he needed another haircut. But he never allowed her to touch his hair with a pair of scissors, so he had to do it himself. At least he was very accepting of this. It could be a lot worse.

"Maybe..." He didn't hesitate to answer. Licking his thumb, he reached out to wipe at the corner of her lips. Must she always be such a messy eater? At least she hasn't gotten any crumbs on the bed yet. It would be a hassle having to change the bedding yet again.

Hinata cupped his face in her hands rubbing her nose against his. This may be weird to him, but honestly right now she didn't care. "I know the smell of cinnamon is driving you insane. You went through all of this just to make me happy... I love you so much...more than anything... I wish there were words to describe how strong my feelings for you are..."

"..." It was almost hard to believe that she loved him so much more than she ever loved Naruto. That was really saying something, because she was so obsessed with him for so long; and now it's like she has forgotten all about her old feelings towards him. He gave her a strange look at all of her nuzzling, and then pulled her into a deep kiss. His head may hurt, and his stomach may be churning, but...all of this...it was well worth it just to see that smile on her face. She was beyond ecstatic to receive them. And maybe someday in the future he will make these for her again...maybe.


End file.
